


When In Rut, Breed It Out

by Sinnameg



Series: Commissions [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding Kink, Creampie, F/M, Female Menstruation, Female Reader, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Female Character, Teratophilia, Werewolf Sex, ruts and heats, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: Commission: Female reader and her werewolf boyfriend have some fun while they're both "in heat".2,532 words.





	When In Rut, Breed It Out

“Rut’s coming up.” His voice ghosts over your ear as you lay in bed in his arms, and give a soft noise that shows that you heard him. He laughs softly, kissing along your jaw and running his hands down your side slowly, getting a good grip of one breast. “You’re not paying attention, little one,” he murmurs and presses close, making you gasp as he presses his cock against you, already hard. You whine and roll back against him, shivering.

He laughs and bites gently at your shoulder, lifting one of your legs and placing it over his hip before moving your underwear to the side and running his finger down your slit. “You will have to stock up, my rut is in a few days. I feel it, you know,” he adds with a soft hum, slipping two fingers inside you and smiling, his thumb slipping along your clit. In his human form, he was different feeling inside you, though you knew he wouldn’t be human looking for too much longer.

He fingered you slowly, humming happily and holding your hips still so he could keep a good grip on you. Once he deemed you acceptably stretched, he slips inside you slowly, a soft growl escaping as he fit inside fully and stilled, letting you adjust. A soft moan and squeezing his arm gave him your consent and he started a slow thrusting rhythm, rocking inside of you happily and humming. He didn’t last that long, though he did take his time to savor the feeling of being inside you, just like always. He laved his tongue against your shoulders, then pressed sweet kisses to your neck and nuzzled your jaw.

When he pulls out, he places his leg between yours to catch the cum that drips out slowly, and you bask in the lazy, satisfied feeling of just being fucked. “Love early morning fucks,” you breath happily, rubbing your cheek against his coarse fur and giggling when it tickled your nose. Your mate smiles and nods in agreement, letting out a soft rumble of happiness as he trails his claws slowly and lightly up and down your back. You sigh softly against his fur and whine when he stands, insisting that you both need some kind of food.

You decide to let him go after getting about ten kisses to your cheeks and lips, smiling with satisfaction and curling up under the firs as you waited for breakfast to be served.

 

Claws and fur scratch against your skin as he shifts, and you shudder at the familiar feeling. You’ve never gotten used to it, the feeling of his wolf form, massive against your smaller frame, and it’s always exhilarating. A small giggle escapes your lips as you shift into the correct position, balancing on your knees on the soft bed and resting your chin on your forearms once they were crossed under your head. Eyes closed, you focus on the swipes of his long tongue against your legs and up your thighs, moving right to the apex until the tip is flicking soft and sweet around your clit.

A hum escapes your werewolf as he presses closer, snuffling between your legs and huffing his happiness against your sweat and slick soaked skin. Already you’re panting, just from the excitement and the wait of when he’ll actually lick into you, and the anticipation of what would come after his tongue, the little- well, more like massive- treat that you always got during ruts and the nights that he shifted into his more beastly form at your request. Torn from your thoughts suddenly by the feeling of his tongue pressing inside, you let out a groan and grin into your arms, pressing back into your werewolf’s touch.

Even in this form, when he’s more wolf than man, he still laughs at your eager movements and the way you let little noises escape, and you reach back to smack at his arm even when he lifts you up and presses deeper between your thighs. The huff of his breath against your sensitive slit has your hips jolting in his grip, and you laugh even as he buries his nose and mouth and tongue deeper against and inside you. He curls his tongue around inside for a while before pulling away and you feel his breath huffing against your thigh as the bed shakes. You spare a glance over your shoulder to see what he’s doing, and giggle at the sight of him rutting into the sheets, high whines falling from his muzzle.

It takes only a minute to get him on track again, and you gasp as he settles against you, his head tucked between your neck and shoulder as he humps towards you, the pointed tip of his cock just brushing against your slick folds and bouncing off as he tried over and over to slip inside you. You try not to giggle as he whines again, and reach behind yourself to guide him into your cunt, the slide slow as you keep a rather tight grip on his cock until he’s bottomed out. Even then, you have a good grip on his balls and squeeze softly.

Just being inside your cunt has him shifting into a more human mind, and he pants filth against your ear as his hips jerk forward a bit. “Feels so fuckin’ good around me, little one. Can’t wait to knot you, gonna lock in that sweet pussy and knock you up. You’ll be carrying my pups after this rut, little one, don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself,” he growled and panted, nails digging into your hips as he tries to move and push in more. You giggle and press back, squeezing his balls softly and making him whine again.

“Yeah, that’s my good boy. Breed me up real good,” you manage before letting go of him and knotting your fingers in the furs you’re laying on. At that, your werewolf lets out a happy little howl and gets a better grip on your hips before starting a rough pace. His hips snap against yours hard, and you know you’ll be sore for the next few days with how rough he was taking you. His fingers are surely bruising your skin as he grips your hips hard and his claws dig in just so, enough for the pinpricks to echo through your body, even through the soft pudge covering your hips that he enjoys to grip and play with when you’re laying in bed together and not doing much else than enjoying one another’s presence.

His nose pushes against the soft fuzz of your partially grown in hair near your temple, and soft huffs heat your skin as you laugh and push back into him. His legs shuffle to frame your hips better, and his hands move to your ribs, curling around your torso sweetly as his knees bracket the curves of your hips and his own hips shift against your ass. You’re breathless at the transition, since he’s now even deeper inside you, and there’s the beginning swell of his knot against your entrance, making your mouth go dry.

Then, he starts again, each thrust even more brutal and fast than the ones before, rocking the entire bed and your whole body. Your hands slam against the wall as you brace yourself and a long, loud moan escapes from the brush of his pointed tip rubbing right against your sweet spot, making your cunt clench around him. The pressure makes him snarl, and the swell of his knot pops in for a second. He stills to catch his breath, but rocks his hips slow into your so you can feel that extra treat of his cock stretching you open and promising a full load when he finally cums. The thought of him pushing deep and filling your to the brim has you cumming suddenly with a cry of his name, cunt spasming around his knot.

He growls happily and presses in deeper, enough that when you let your hand fall to your belly, there’s a little bump where he’s distending your belly with each thrust. A little gurgle of surprise escapes your lips as you run your fingers over that bump, and your werewolf snarls at the feeling that he can somehow feel through your belly. He starts again, knot popping in and out of your slit with audible squelches, the noises making your cheeks heat and your mouth open with sweet little gasps.

Then, his knot fills out fully and he growls as presses in deep, knot locking into place fully inside you, and your hands move back to dig into the meat of his muscles and tangle in his fur, a moan sounding as he grinds into you deep, knot swelling even more if possible. When he finally does cum, you feel each twitch and jolt of his cock inside your gut, each spray of cum gushing inside your belly and making it distend more and more. By the time he was done cumming inside you, he was panting and sated, tongue lolling out against your shoulder as he rested.

You giggle softly, enjoying the full feeling, and waited until his knot went down. Once he pulled out, his hand pressed hard against your cunt, hips tipping up so nothing flooded out of your, every bit of creamy liquid staying inside you as he ensured you were bred full. It was an amazing feeling, knowing there wasn’t a possibility of him actually getting you full of pups but he was trying so damn hard anyways.

The sated feeling lasts for an hour, your mate curled up at your side and purring as he relaxes and his rut abates for that small window of time, and you take the moment to clean yourself up in the bathroom, flushing when the seemingly torrents of cum gush out as you press down on your extended belly. Even more comes out when you play with yourself, coming and gushing more. Once clean, you return to your bedroom and pause when your mate stares at you with dark eyes, red hot cock already hard against his belly once again, ready for round two.

This was going to be a long rut.

One struggle of being a female in a large pack that had a many number of unmated males was the time that your ‘season’ came, the monthly blood causing you to be pursued by eager young males that smelled the hormones rolling off of your body. Those weeks, your mate rubbed himself all over you to cover your scent with his own, marking you as best he could while his instincts were yelling for him to take you and breed you full of pups, since now was the best time when it came to werewolves for making pups.

However, there were days that you were out and about and the young males ignored the smell of your mate on your skin and still pursued you. They ended up with a punch and kick to the knot for their disrespect, which was letting them off easy compared to what your mate would do if he was with you when the males came after you during your season.

It was one of those weeks, and thankfully you were walking to market with your mate at your side, braced against his arm to keep yourself from falling to the ground in exhaustion. “I told you that you could stay at home, little one. You can trust me to get the supplies from market,” he said softly to you, a caring smile on his wolfish face. He was often in his were form when going into market with you- most of the pack was, and it would be strange for him to not be as well.

You just scoff as you step into market, a basket on one arm and your mate on the other. You hand him part of the list that he could be trusted to handle and shoo him away, straightening your back and bracing yourself for roaming around during your season. The females of the pack sent you sympathetic looks and smiles, handing you herbs that would help with the cramps that wracked your body or waving you away when you insisted to pay more than needed for the goods they provided you with. Ever since becoming a part of the pack, they had warmed up to you, and many of the females gave you a good amount of supplies for reduced price, or even free- a courtesy not extended to all.

While you stood at the soap stall, sniffing a few bars idly while you waited for your custom order to be brought out, a younger and unmated werewolf stepped up beside you, taking a deep breath of your season scent, and you pause when he lets out a little rumble of pleasure and pushes closer. “You shouldn’t be out by yourself in market, pup, especially smelling as amazing as you do. A big bad wolf could snatch you up,” he growls in your ear, and you turn your head to see a sickening smile stretching across his muzzle.

You’re about to punch him right in the nose when a clawed hand comes around and knocks him to the ground, the stream of werewolves pausing and spreading out at the possible brawl that was about to begin. There your mate was, placing his goodies in your basket and pressing a kiss to your head before pouncing on the young male, growling and snarling in his face. You don’t catch many of the words that he spews as the roll in the dirt and land hits, but you know that it’s mainly your mate berating the younger male for daring to touch you. He lands an open pawed smack across the male’s cheek, claws catching his eye and leaving a deep gash, then punches him hard and stands, barely a scratch on his form.

There’s a smile on your face as you step up to him and press a kiss to his cheek- after dusting it off, of course- and thank him softly, a few of the other males gathering the loser up and carting him to the healer. Your soap is presented as the crowd returns to normal, and the shopkeeper smiles as you thank her and pay more than you really need to. Your mate takes your arm again at the sight of you swaying on your feet just slightly, and guides you out of market once your list is completely crossed out, intent on getting you into bed and resting.

Back home, you rest as he puts everything away, even grinding a few herbs for your pain and giving you the tea he makes from them. Curling up together, you murmur how wonderful it was to watch him defend and protect you in front of the whole pack, and he seems to puff up with pride at that, about to reply when he notices you falling asleep against him, and he presses a gentle kiss to your cheekbone with a wide smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find my commission info at http://terato-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
